I'll Always Notice You
by RenaeChan77
Summary: As usual, Matthew feels completely ignored. Maybe our awesome Prussian can give him some holiday spirit? Fluffiness! One-Shot!


_**Merry Christmas~! This idea came to me in a dream…. No, not really. Enjoy~!**_

Matthew shifted his weight from foot to foot, his patience wearing thin. He should have known that the lines in this store would be crowded, especially so close to Christmas, but this was the only way he could get his gift on time. He held Kumijaro tightly in his arms, looking over the flashy décor. His attention was drawn as a woman stepped in front of him, cutting the line.

"Umm… excuse me, Miss." he said in a small voice. "I was already standing here." he added.

The woman did not acknowledge him, but stared forward idly. Sighing softly, the Canadian was used to being overlooked. People barely knew that he existed, let alone remembered his name. Only a few people managed to recognize him, but even his brother forgot about him sometimes. He tried to brush it off and smile. It was almost Christmas, after all.

When he finally got to the front of the line, the cashier seemed to look through him, and went to close the register.

"Wait, sir. I was in line!" he exclaimed a little louder.

The cashier jumped and looked in his direction as if seeing him for the first time.

"Whoops. Where you standing here the whole time? I didn't even see you! No matter. How may I help you sir?" the man said cheerfully.

"I ordered something online, and I came to pick it up and pay for it." he said calmly.

The man happily took his ID and credit card, brought the package and completed the transaction.

"Happily Holidays!" he said joyfully as Matthew left.

The Canadian got to his car and sat at the driver's seat, stopping to check the present. He had picked it out himself, and he knew it was perfect. He small box held a diamond studded watch, the band made of the finest leather, and 'THE AWESOME ME' written in fancy script behind the clock's hands. He placed it back in its prettily wrapped box and slid it in his coat pocket. He knew that Gilbert would love it.

~Line Break~

Gilbert stomped the snow off of his boots, discarding them at the front door before entering the rest of the house.

"Birdie? Where are you?" he called.

"In the kitchen." a small voice answered.

The Prussian took off his heavy coat and such and went into the kitchen, where Matthew was sitting at the counter with a mug of hot chocolate and a book.

"The awesome me is here!" he said confidently. "How was your day?" he asked, leaning on the counter.

"Just went out for a little bit. I was ignored as usual. Nothing much." he said passively.

Gilbert stared at him for a while, then came to a conclusion in his head.

"Get your stuff, Mattie. We're going out."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." he said, his crimson eyes glimmering.

Twenty minutes later, the pair were walking down the street, bundled up against the crisp December air.

"Where are we going, Gil?" Matthew repeated.

"I guess I can tell you now. Alright, I was being awesome as usual, and as I was driving down the street, I saw something almost as amazing as me." he explained as they walked.

"What was it?" the blonde asked. He hadn't even noticed that Gilbert had steered him into a park. His blue eyes lit up at the beautiful Christmas scenery. The leafless trees were covered in bright lights, all of them mimicking the powdery snow that layered the grass. He could hear music and harmonious voices floating gently through the air, mostly likely from Christmas carolers somewhere nearby. The Canadian's heart rate picked up when he felt a cool hand intertwine with his own. He flushed slightly and looked up at Gilbert, who had his usual confident smile on his face.

"When I saw this, I thought of you." the silverette admitted.

"Why?" Matthew asked, slightly confused.

Gilbert couldn't exactly explain it. He didn't really care about all of that mushy love stuff, but it was different with Matthew. He felt happy. He almost got that feeling from seeing the wonderful Christmas lights. "Because it's so…. friggin' awesome!" he answered finally.

"Awesome? People barely even notice me." he mumbled, looking down at the snowy ground.

"Matthew."

The Canadian didn't answer, so Gilbert cupped the smaller nation's chin, pulling him into a kiss.

Matthew blushed furiously, but he didn't protest. He felt his face burn even hotter when the Prussian pulled away and stared into his eyes.

"I'll always notice you." he promised.

Matthew stared back into his red eyes. When it was just the both of them, nothing else mattered. He didn't care if he was socially invisible for the rest of his life, as long as he was noticed by this one awesome person.

_**This is my first PruCan fic, so I'm sorry if they were out of character. I felt like there were a lack of fluffy fics for this couple. Reviews would be greatly appreciated because I'm not sure if I should continue writing this pairing. Please and Thank you! :) **_

_**Merry Christmas~!**_


End file.
